Jealousy
by ProudMuggleGirl
Summary: Jaken and Rin are waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back from an errand, metaphorical dialogue insues. Fluffy FriendSHIP One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Title : Jealousy

Genre: General/humor

Rating: K ( these are bizarre and I'm going to think of Kagome whenever I see 'K' )

Notes: I've seen very few of these out, Jaken and Rin buddy-buddy ish moments…well as close as they get. I'm reading the arch in Inuyasha where Kagura asks for Sesshoumaru to kill Naraku …and this inspired it. ONE SHOT, fluffy character interaction with some speculation and a hint of Kagura X Sesshoumaru , but not much.

o-

Jaken swore as he looked up at the sky, " What could be so pressing?" he asked himself bitterly, even though he already knew.

The grass was starting to get wet and the sky was growing dark.

" Why is Jaken-Sama angry?" Rin asked , toying with a wilting bunch of flowers.

Ah Uhn snorted from atop it's crossed over forelegs, like a dog, and yawned behind it's muzzle. It lay a few yards away in the tree's.

They sat in silence for a few minutes while the patient girl started to try to untangle the sodden blooms.

Jaken looked contemptuously at Rin , his face a condescending sneer , an unhealthy sheen of sweat caught the light of the moon, which was starting to pour over the tree's.

"Be quiet you irritating child, and don't talk about what you don't know!" he snapped.

Rin decided to give up on arranging the flowers and instead studied Jaken curiously as his bony green fingers clenched and unclenched around the twisted wooden staff.

When his beady eyes settled on her Rin looked down at her flowers, plucking at a pathetically crumpled blue petal.

She started out uneasily, " Sesshoumaru-Sama…ano, this has been his longest time gone, from Rin and Jaken-Sama…" she trailed off.

His cheeks puffed up, " Don't mention him again, if an enemy was listening you could have blathered on about his location, you simple human!" he hissed.

Rin blinked at him, as a sudden warm breeze curled around the clearing , she stared at her hair as it danced around her in the wind with a serious expression, until the wind went on and left the clearing.

"Before, when Rin was not with…Jaken-Sama or Ah-Uhn, the wind never smelled like flowers , the wind was never warm. It was only smoke from the houses, that couldn't be warm when it came by the river where Rin lived after the Wolves made her alone for the first time…in the houses were Okazaa and Chichi with their children, they were families. Rin was by the river every night she heard them in their houses laughing and yelling…and she remembered her Okazaa and her Chichi…they had people she could never have again. Rin would never get yelled at by her Okazaa or laugh with her Chichi…Rin was **_jealous_**," she finished.

Jaken was staring at her flowers in the grass.

He eventually looked up, suspicion veiling his features.

" Are you done babbling **now**?" he asked.

He squawked indignantly when he saw she was no longer paying attention , instead Rin was looking up into the sky.

" I think Jaken is very old, like the stars," Rin said.

Jaken reddened stumbled over his words, trying to reply.

" Much older than Rin…and I think he has seen every thing the stars have seen , and that Rin is very young to him, like a little flower that will grow and die very quickly, but flowers are closer to the Earth and the forest, while the stars watch up in heaven. The Flowers can see thing the thing the stars can't see so well. The stars are very wise but the flowers know a little. They live a little…sometimes people only look at pretty things when they're pretty but the stars don't do that ," Rin said.

Jaken scowled at her as he walked over.

" What are you talking about?" he asked , stopping leaving the bundle of flowers between him and the girl.

" Rin is not as smart as Jaken-Sama…maybe Rin is talking about nothing," Rin said passively.

He nudged her with the staff and narrowed his eyes.

Rin looked up at him questioningly.

' Damn her for making me ask…' he thought darkly.

"What…is it that the flower sees?" he asked through his lips.

Rin gave him a small smile.

She untangled a white flower and a red flower , and laid them on her lap.

" When there is a big full moon like tonight," she paused and picked up the red flower.

" It is the only time there is enough sun for this one to open, she's alone the rest of the month, there are no flowers around her like her, only weeds. But maybe she is a weed too, maybe she is not pretty at all, " she said , giving Jaken what would have been a pointed look if she hadn't smiled again.

He gestured to the white flower, " I don't **care** about the red one," he said shrilly.

Rin nodded and held up the white flower.

" This Peony it is very strong and proud, older than the weed like a star, it has what it wants, but maybe the Peony needs to see something else it hasn't had before…" Rin looked down at her lap , Jaken took the flower from her.

" It doesn't make sense!" he said, stalking off to a rock in the clearing, sitting down with a huff.

Rin sighed and looked up.

" Rin didn't make sense when she was …feeling that envious way to the people in the village, but now it is later and Rin didn't know what she was thinking …towards the people until later, she is sorry for hating their happiness now," she said.

Jaken stiffened.

" Because, Rin is very lucky , and very happy to have Jaken-Sama and Sesshoumaru-Sama!" She said, looking behind her shoulder.

Jaken got up and stormed over to her, " I thought I told you not to mention him!" he shouted, looking frustrated.

Rin clasped her arms around Jaken.

" Rin forgot, Rin is very sorry," she said.

Jaken stood for a moment, flustered.

Then he pushed away.

" Do you hate the weeds, Jaken-Sama? Maybe you don't hate flowers anymore, I think you're still like a star …maybe then you can understand when a weed can be a flower," she said.

" You- do you think that **I** would-" Rin interrupted him.

" I'm only a little flower, I haven't even opened yet, I hardly exist compared to the stars," she said seriously.

Jaken was mollified no matter how hard he tried to fight it and scurried off to Ah- Uhn , checking on the two headed dragon. He left the white Peony bloom on the rock he has sprung form earlier.

Another wind blew through the clearing and Sesshoumaru appeared on the end of the grassy expanse opposite of Rin.

She let out a squeal of joy, " Sesshoumaru-Sama!"

She ran over to him and handed him the wilted red plant.

" Jaken-Sama thinks it is a weed, but Rin wants to know if it is a flower," she said.

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow.

" It is no weed, we are leaving Rin," he said.

Rin smiled at Jaken behind Sesshoumaru's back.

He grudgingly led Ah- Uhn over to his master.

When the three left, Jaken didn't give a backwards glance to the white blossom on the rock.

o-

a/n: As if I hadn't made it painfully clear with all the drippy symbolism: Sesshoumaru hearts Kagura. Jaken is Jealous , Rin tells him to know it off. Jaken grows up a bit and hates Rin less. I'm going to delete this when I become sane again.


End file.
